


certified cutie

by towokuwusatsuwu



Category: Kamen Rider Gaim
Genre: Canon Compliant, Established Relationship, Fluff and Humor, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-20
Updated: 2017-09-20
Packaged: 2018-12-31 23:13:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12143196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/towokuwusatsuwu/pseuds/towokuwusatsuwu
Summary: Kaito Kumon is a banana now, and as far as Peko is concerned, bananas need stickers.





	certified cutie

Kaito reaches for his lockseed before he even thinks about it, the driver already sealed around his waist as soon as he sees the Inves in their territory. He doesn’t know when his mind shifted so easily from dancer to fighter but it has, and he supposes he should be grateful for the fast change because he has people to protect who can’t protect themselves. He has Zack and Peko and the rest of Team Baron at his back, and the last thing he can bear to do is stand by and let them get hurt. So he slips the lockseed into place as always.

The Baron armor is like a second skin to him and he’s already lifted his spear to fight when the familiar sound of Peko calling his name stops him, forces him to divert his attention from the battle ahead. He’s far too indulgent, this much he knows, and it’s going to come back to bite them all in the ass one day, but he’s not going to let today be that day.

“Kaito!” Peko runs up to him, piece of paper clutched in his hand. “I have a sticker for you!”

Kaito stares at him, though he supposes Peko can’t see through the mask. “A sticker?”

“Peko, is now really the time?” Zack takes him gently by the elbow and Kaito has to admit that Zack handles Peko’s excitability and need for attention far better than he ever has.

“Yes, it’s the time.” Peko shrugs him off and bounces up and down on the balls of his feet, and Kaito thinks that if the entire world falls apart and Peko still has reason to smile like this, then maybe it won’t be so bad if the whole world burns to the ground. “He’s a banana. He needs a sticker.”

A shriek from behind Kaito diverts his attention and he sighs softly. “After the battle.”

“Fine, fine.” Peko waves a hand at him and finally lets Zack pull him away. “You can do it!”

The mask is good, Kaito thinks, because none of them can see the smile that tugs on his lips as he turns his attention back to the matter at hand and goes after the Inves. People have scattered enough to give him clean room to sweep it in no time, and even when two more appear, he’s doing fine. He handles solo battles far better than most people do.

Gaim has two Armored Riders; Baron has him, and Kaito can’t afford to fuck up protecting them when he’s the barrier between them and these monsters. He would never let anyone hurt his team if he could stop it from happening, and right now he has the power and the strength necessary to do just that. By the time the Inves are defeated and the danger has passed, Kaito isn’t even close to being out of breath, and he cancels the transformation with ease, slipping the lockseed and the driver back into his jacket within easy reach should he need them again. He’s proud of himself this time, and when he turns around and Peko literally slams into his chest like a deadly projectile, he only stumbles a little before he rights them both.

“Peko,” Zack says, exasperated, but Kaito waves a hand at him to assure him it’s fine as he straightens Peko’s vest for him, foxing one of the buttons that’s come loose. He wants to bite down on his tongue because he sometimes forgets just how handsome Peko really is.

“You said something about giving me a sticker because I’m a banana,” Kaito says, and he just manages to get the words out with a straight face. He isn’t the type to wear stickers, but Peko seems so excited by the idea that telling him no would probably break his heart.

“I made it for you,” Peko says, and Kaito nods, all the confirmation he needs that telling Peko no is off the table. Not if he put his own hard work into it. He could never turn that down. “You’re a banana, and you need a sticker, but a special one, because you’re our banana.”

With a flourish, he removes the sticker from the piece of paper and sticks it to Kaito’s chest, smoothing it out as if he’s practiced this a thousand times before. Kaito has an image of Zack in his head, covered in stickers and pouting, before he glances down at the emblem on his chest.

 _Certified Cutie_ stares up at him in bright bubbly yellow letters. The tips of his ears turn as red as his coat.


End file.
